Heart Heater
Heart Heater is a High-Level NPC that specializes in giving hidden and rare high-rank quests, rides blue dragons, and acts as a private money lender (loan shark) in Lucid Adventure. Together with his Assistant Rim, they serve Dark as his underlings. Appearance Heart Heater the Dragon Knight.jpg Heart Heater after losing his eye.jpg Heart Heater's Past.jpg Heart Heater1.jpg|Episode 22 Heart Heater2.jpg|Episode 1 Heart Heater4.jpg|Episode 2 Heart Heater3.jpg|Episode 3 Heart Heater5.jpg Magic Sword of the Knights.jpg HEart Heater during the PvP Round.jpg Heart Heater6.jpg Personality Heart Heater hates idiots, especially the ones that don't pay back the money they borrowed from him.Episode 1 He is also never late in asking back for money he is owed. He nails the fingers of those who have not paid him back on a wall in his Guest House, showing his ruthless side. He respects Dark and defers to him but is not afraid of telling him the truth, like when he told Dark & Sora that they wouldn't be able to win the combat tournament the way they are. Relationships Dragons The Evil Dragon The Ancient Dragon Dark's Party Dark Hardcore Leveling Warrior Sora Yopi Land Yopi Pooh Upooh Tac Grass Roots Guild Master Swordsman Other Rim Skills & Abilities Overview Fighting Style Not much is known about Heart Heater's fighting style as of yet but he was strong enough to give a pre #1 Ranker Hardcore Leveling Warrior a difficult fight, indicating that he is extremely powerful and most likely surpasses a Pre-Nightmarizd Rigos power. He was strong enough to stop a strike from General Guan Yu's Guandao with a clipboard without incurring any damage. Class Skill Tree Dragon Knight * Dragon Magic - Fire Breath * Dragon Magic - Ground Break * Flaming Blade * Dragon Fang Sword: * Dragon Fang Attack: * The Power of Dragon: Merchant * Secret Pact Other Skills * Heal * Restoration Skill: Items Other Items * Item Combining Pot: Weapons * Magic Sword of the Knights: History Background At some point in the past, Heart Heater was defeated by Hardcore Leveling Warrior and gave him the Keys to The Cave of Atonement as a reward.Episode 22 He loaned Hardcore Leveling Warrior 40 Million Gold to buy the Golden Armour. Plot Heart Heater sends a message to Ethan Gong in The Real World, telling him to pay back the money he borrowed. Hardcore Leveling Warrior then visits Heart Heater at the Quest House in order to get a quest to earn some money. Skills Notes & Trivia * Heart Heater has appeared in other Naver Webtoon series. ** Heart Heater also appears in the Webtoon Sindorim. Heart Heater first appeared on the Hardcore Leveling Warrior series on January 24, 2016. Sindorim started it's serialization on August 8, 2016. There was alot of controversy as to whether Sindorim plagiarised and stole the character, bit in fact the two writers have a very close friendship and even married on June 24, 2017. ** As with Sindorim, the author of HCLW has a close friendship with the author of the Webtoon Troll Trap. Hear Heater also appears in Episode 48 of the Webtoon Troll Trap as 'H', the private loaner. He appears as a private-loan contract who has a large a amount of goods and is capable of selling and borrowing rare objects and weapons that are not available on the normal markets. ** He also makes a brief cameo appearance in the Webtoon ''Linkboy. '' ** The character itself is very similar across all his various webtoon appearances and have the same type of background. References Category:Characters Category:Yopi Land Category:Dark's Servants Category:NPC Category:Main Characters